Locked out of heaven
by Stix-Stones and Icecream-Cones
Summary: He hated her. He hated the way her hips would move and how her copper hair would fall into unruly waves. He hated her green eyes. And that smile, he hated that smile especially, how even a slight movement of her mouth would cause the dimples on her cheeks to appear. He hated those dimples too, Those goddamn dimples. Would the marble man finally let his guard down? Enjolras x OC
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N:_**

**_What's up, people! This is my first fanfic so I hope ya'll would like it._**

**_Let me know what you think _**

* * *

Chapter 1

He disliked her.

The new waitress at the Café Musain irritated him beyond belief. No, he hasn't met her officially, nor has she had a disrespecting tone towards him. He hasn't even said a single sentence to this woman other than, "I would like a coffee please, black, two sugars." It's just that she makes him feel so unimportant. _Me? the leader of Les Amis de I'ABC, unimportant?_ This idea would be scoffed at, he was always the important one, the one who catches all the attention; Then why hasn't this woman noticed him?

She's already fairly close to the rest of the Amis. She laughs with them, she drinks with Grantaire, listens to Joly's rambling about germs and illness, playfully spars with Bahorel, she sings songs with Jehan with all the feeling of a lovesick puppy, she even flirts with Courfeyrac! But why hasn't she even talked to him?

Okay, he hated her now. He hated the way her hips would move and how her copper hair would fall into unruly waves that cover her face when she looks down. He hated how she would run her hand through it making more of a mess of it than it already was. He hated her green eyes and how much fire and passion hid behind them. He hated the way she laughed, how it sounds like she's gasping for air, and then she would try to suppress it, causing her shoulders to shake uncontrollably, and then clap a few times before finally letting it out. How she dressed in a way that was truly far from lady-like; she never wore skirts or dresses or bright-colored tops. He noticed that she lived a life of ripped-up jeans, band shirts, sneakers, beanies, and aviator shades. He hated the way her pale skin contrasts perfectly to her rosy cheeks and pink lips making it harder to resist them than it already was. And that smile, he hated that smile especially, how even a slight movement of her mouth would cause the dimples on her cheeks to appear. He hated those dimples too, by the way. _Those goddamn dimples._

"Enjolras? Yoo-hoo? Marble man?" he hadn't noticed that Combeferre had been calling him to attention.

"Yes, 'Ferre?" he replied coolly as if he hadn't been off daydreaming.

"Dreaming of your Patria while staring at the new waitress, I see." Combeferre said smirking and crossing his hands at his friend who was turning red and wide-eyed.

"I was definitely _not_ staring at her, 'Ferre." Enjolras shot at his friend defensively as Courfeyrac pulled a chair beside him.

"Who couldn't stare at her? I mean, she's hot, smart and cool." Courfeyrac stared dreamily at the woman who was now serving beers to the customers with a sweet smile and an occasional giggle.

"What do _you_ think of her, Enjolras?" Bossuet piped up; now the whole Les Amis had joined the table. Enjolras opened his mouth to say something but was quickly cut-off by a very drunk Grantaire. As if a drunk Grantaire is news to any of them.

"Oh Bossuet," He waved his hand at his bald friend. "Haven't you learned anything from our dear friend?" Grantaire pointed an accusing finger at Bousett. "There is no such thing as '_WO_-man'!" At the word woman, he held up his fingers in a quote and quote and rolled his eyes mocking the word as he tried his best Enjolras voice impression. As Enjolras scoffed at this, the rest of the Amis laughed so hard they nearly choked themselves.

"You're exaggerating R, I do know a thing about women, and I know enough to never get tangled in that kind of mess." Enjolras rolled his eyes at the drunk who took another swig out of his bottle.

"Bah! I bet you would be nervous as hell once you try speaking to one!" the drunk shrugged and slurred his words. "Imagine our leader, so brave and courageous; but can't even talk to a woman without a bead of sweat appearing on his forehead."

The Amis snickered and giggled. Enjolras has had enough of this and went back to his book.

Grantaire lifted his bottle and obnoxiously waved it around.

"I need another-"

Grantaire spoke up but was quickly stopped when someone had taken away his empty bottle and replaced it with a new cold beer. "-beer.. HA! That's my girl! Always knows when old Grantaire needs another bottle!" He chuckled as he took another swig.

"How are my boys doing?" A voice of a woman from the background and piped up. Enjolras looked up and saw the same girl he'd been staring at just a few moments ago. Her copper hair was now a in a loose ponytail with a few strands wildly out of place. She wore a tight grey tank top and tattered black jeans. The Amis replied with "Oh we're fine, now that you're here!" "You look amazing!" "So you're the reason R's been a little drunker than usual." "Sit with us!" among other inaudible welcomes. These men were surely excited to see her, huh? All Enjolras did was give her an icy stare.

Grantaire caught the way his friend was eyeing this woman and immediately sparked up an idea.

"Hey Enjolras! I just remembered, you haven't met this fine friend of ours, have you?" The boys started to snicker and began to catch up with Grantaire's idea. Oh how they loved getting under Enjolras' skin.

_Damn it_, Enjolras silently cursed internally but externally his expression didn't waver. The woman smiled warmly at him and held her hand out quickly.

"Hi, I'm Thalia Genevieve. You can call me Thalia, or Tals; whatever suits your liking, monsieur." She smiled wider. Damn those dimples. Enjolras didn't know what to do or what to think. He just stared at her for a few seconds, blinked and went back to his book, "Hi." He managed to get out without daring to take another look at her.

She frowned, and put her hands on her hips, then knitted her eyebrows.

"What? Can't shake my hand? Why? Want a kiss _already_, monsieur?" At this, Enjolras' eyes darted up and stared at her in shock and disbelief of what she just said.

"I-"

"We'd have to shake hands first and meet formally before we share a kiss or two, you know?" she smiled without shaking eye contact. He could feel the boys suppressing their laughter. Bewildered, he turned red as a tomato, and knitted his eyebrows together, what in the world is this woman saying?

"I do not want a _kiss_, mademoiselle."

"What? Not a _kiss_? Oh, you want to have sex with me already?" she looked at him in mocked shock. The boys began to snicker and Enjolras' jaw snapped open at her words, but still kept his expression stern.

"That is too fast a step, monsieur, we just met! Someday maybe, yes. But not now, not _yet, _because…" she began to slowly ease her face closer to his. The tension began to rise and even the boys shifted uncomfortably in their seats, but amused nonetheless.

"As I said, monsieur…" she put a finger under his jaw and forced his mouth shut.

"It all starts with a handshake." She took his hand, winked at him and shook it once. He swallowed hard and a bead of sweat had appeared on his forehead. _Keep your face neutral and stern, Enjolras, damn it. _He thought.

But Thalia could see through any act. She straightened up, satisfied with how uncomfortable she made the poor man, and started to tuck a loose lock of hair behind her ear.

"Well, I'll see you boys later, still have some work to do. It was nice meeting you, monsieur." She waved her hand in a small salute, scoffed and went on her way. _That'll teach him not to snob me_, she laughed to herself.

Enjolras was left dumbfounded and red-faced.

The Amis on the other hand had finally let out a burst of laughter they had suppressed the whole time.

"Very smooth, marble man."

"Shut up."

* * *

_**Sassity sass sass sass. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_

_**So here's chapter 2. yey.**_

_**I've been thinking of my ideas for the next chapters and it had me thinking that I should up the rating to "M" e.o**_

_**Themes may very well be a tad bit too strong for some audiences. let me know if it is, guys. :(**_

_**I'm paranoid. Maybe I should post it and ask for your opinions on it.**_

_**REVIEW, MY LOVES **_

* * *

Chapter 2

_What a strange man._ Thalia recalled her earlier encounter with the stern school boy and started laughing to herself as she remembered how he had turned red at hearing her words. Courfeyrac was right, this man has clearly never spoken to a woman before; which she thought was quite absurd, because even though it's a tad bit embarrassing and that she won't admit it out loud, this man was quite handsome. She bit her lip as she counted today's earnings; Musichetta would be thrilled, they've earned at least an extra two-hundred euros than usual.

"Tals!" she looked up to see a woozy Grantaire pointing at her and smiling with alcohol poisoned eyes standing near the stairs with spaghetti legs.

"Oh, R. I'm surprised you haven't yet been hospitalized by alcohol poisoning _or _falling down a flight of stairs." She said with a hearty laugh as she took one of Grantaire's arms and flung it over her shoulders carrying him back to a seat across Enjolras, who was busy reading his book. He'd been on the same page for an hour now. Not that she'd been watching him the whole night, no. The man merely nodded at her for thanks.

She sat in the seat next to him and looked at him curiously. This offered her a stern look from the man beside her; but ultimately continued fake studying his readings.

There was no one else in the café, all had left and now it was closing time. She was used to having these college boys be the last customers; often times, Musichetta and her would even leave these boys to lock up the café after themselves. But now it was just her, this drunkard who had now fallen asleep, and this strange man.

"You are quite the gentleman, monsieur." She broke the silence and continued to stare at this marble of a man with a curious eye.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Enjolras looked up from his book once more, now studying Thalia's face.

"You're different, strange even." She shrugged and giggled as she started to ruffle Grantaire's hair, he was now snoring so loud it felt like there was a train passing by right beside the café.

She had easily become friends with the boys of Les Amis de I'ABC, except for this one in particular. Enjolras just blinked and returned to his book. After a few awkward seconds, she decided to get up and leave; her attempt at conversation wasn't making the situation any lighter, at all.

"Well, I better get going. It's kind of late. You'll lock up, right? Don't forget to bring this bastard home, okay? I don't want to have to open the café tomorrow morning to find him rummaging the freezer looking for more alcohol to gorge on." She patted Grantaire on the back as Enjolras let out a light chuckle. She waved goodbye, grabbed her jacket, and went on her way down the stairs and left.

Once he heard her leave and close the door behind her, he sighed with relief and put his book down. He hadn't been reading properly the whole night; he saw the words but they were all gibberish to him. _I hope she didn't notice, it would be embarrassing. _He just couldn't get the events from earlier that evening away from his thoughts. _What a strange woman._

* * *

She woke up to the sound of Monsieur Moreau screaming her name. "THALIA! THALIA! GET THE FUCK UP YOU UNGRATEFUL RAT! TIME TO WORK!" She rubbed her eyes open to a sheen of sunlight hitting her eyes._ Ugh, I've had enough of this shit. _She sat up and looked around her room scratching her head and knitting her eyebrows.

"THALIA!"

"I'M _UP_! CHILL THE FUCK OUT!" She screamed back as the noises of the bastard died down to inaudible murmurs. She looked around her room and felt more miserable than she already was. It was a mess. CD's scattered everywhere, posters hanging up by makeshift wires, pins and coat hangers. Her bed was nothing but an old worn out mattress covered in old blankets and pillows in attempt to make it more comfortable. This orphanage is going to get the best of her.

Yes, she lives at the orphanage of Monsieur Moreau. It wasn't exactly a traditional orphanage like others, Moreau is a man who would offer a home for little street rats by night and let them "play" by day. To the people of Paris, this is nothing but a generous offer by the old Saint Nicholas (a nickname he had gotten throughout the years). The truth is, Moreau was a con artist. He would take in the street children with an idea of nothing but income for him. At night, he offers them a bed to sleep in; but by day, he sends them off to beg, pickpocket, steal, whore themselves off. When they come home, he asks for every penny these children had earned and give them a piece of bread and a bowl of tasteless soup for exchange.

Although Thalia is now 18, Moreau could never let her go; she was best source of income he had ever had. The man thought she spent her days as a prostitute, pick pocketing, and stealing; because Moreau knew she was good at it, she was quick on her feet and had a knack for lying; but Thalia was smarter than that. Ever since she was a child, she had been smart enough to find a substitute for earning a few extra euros a day; she had never sold her body or stole anything. She found jobs, like shining shoes, walking dogs, mowing lawns, cleaning; the income she earned from the jobs was more than any penny she'd get from rummaging a rich man's pocket without getting caught. When she'd come back, she would give half to Moreau, and keep the other half for herself, without the bastard knowing of course. She uses the money to keep herself looking decent so that she could be offered jobs easily and thus, be trusted by customers. No citizen of Paris would allow a filthy street urchin to even _touch_ their lawns. She knew that, she was clever.

But although the circumstances at the orphanage are bad, and although Thalia Genevieve is a clever girl, she could never find the guts to leave. Where would she go? Who could she run to?

_This hell hole will get the best of me._

* * *

_**TADAAAAAAAAA! Whadyu think? Thalia's life is slowly unraveling DUN DUN DUN!**_

**_tell me what you think please. Mua. _**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: HEY HEY sorry for the late update. I promised myself 2 chapters every week. But my laptop broke. and so did my phone. And then there was this thing with the Lantern Parade. bah! stress. but here's chapter 3! will post 4 in an hour or two lol. **_

_**Review my lovelies **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Miserables. I only own Thalia. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Another normal day in Paris_, Enjolras thought as he was strolling down the street with one strap of his backpack resting on his right shoulder and a few books and papers cradled in his arms. He hardly got a wink of sleep last night. Then again, he hadn't been sleeping soundly lately; with the issues of corrupted government officials and leading the Amis, it had been eating up his time and thoughts. He passed by a group of beggars and street children munching on stale bread. _When had it come to this?_ _Patria must be free_, he thought to himself.

It was now well into three in the afternoon as he made his way to the Cafe Musain after his regular classes at his university. He found himself, again, with his head in the clouds as he stopped by at the bakery where he was to meet Combeferre before they'd set off for the Cafe together.

"Just a small bread roll would be fine, thank you." he said to the lady at the counter as he reached into his pockets for the payment.  
"One bagel please, oh, and two cigarettes." a girl on his right piped up. At the recognition of her voice, Enjolras looked over and saw Thalia with her hair down and wearing a navy blue knitted beanie. She wore a pair of denim shorts, a navy blue and white striped sweater that was at least a size bigger and a simple black pair of vans. She was fiddling with her wallet and looking away from Enjolras.  
"Mademoiselle Genevieve." he called her to attention and she jumped at the mention of her name.  
"Oh, monsieur! Fancy seeing you here!" she smiled and handed the woman her payment in exchange for a bagel and two sticks of cigarettes then turned back to him.  
"You smoke?" he blurted out, suddenly realizing that it wasn't exactly a flattering thing to ask.  
"Yes, monsieur. I smoke a lot, sadly. That doesn't change your views about me, i hope?" _no, it doesn't._  
"Sit with me?" he gestured to a table near them.  
"Sure." she smiled and followed his lead.  
"So, what brings you here?" he asked awkwardly taking a bite out of his bread roll.  
"Here? You mean the bakery? Just out getting lunch, i suppose. It isn't a crime, is it?" she replied happily munching slowly on her bagel.  
"A bagel for lunch? And at three in the afternoon?" he asked curiously.  
"I rarely wake up in the morning, monsieur. And a bagel is enough to fill my stomach." she blushed and took another bite.

He noticed that her mouth was small and that she took small cautious bites. She'd munch them slowly before she'd take another mouthful of bread. She ate quietly. He guessed that she was a slow eater. The afternoon sunlight hit her face emphasizing how green her eyes were. She looked down and started fidgeting with the table cloth. His eyes traced down to her hand and he noted at how small and delicate they were, he imagined them to be soft and warm. He looked back up at her face and saw that her eyelashes were fairly long and naturally curled up. Her face was radiant although it was obvious she wasn't even wearing a hint of make up. _She doesn't need it._

"Not even well into 24 hours of meeting, and you two are already dating!" Enjolras jumped up as if waking up from a trance. How long had I been staring at her for? He turned around to see that Combeferre had finally arrived.  
"I'm quite jealous, Tals." Combeferre added with a pouty face. Enjolras rolled his eyes at him. _Tals? Really?_ "Don't worry, 'Ferre. You'll have your turn." Thalia laughed, stood up and wrapped her arms around Combeferre's neck. _Wow a warm welcome for 'Ferre. But for me? She just smiled and said, "fancy meeting you here." bah! Women._  
"We should go." Enjolras spat while looking away. He didn't mean for it to sound so cold. By now, he had finished his bread roll but Thalia still had half her bagel left. "All right then." Thalia smiled and stood up taking her black sling bag and hung it on her right shoulder. Enjolras let Thalia out first and noticed 'Ferre smirking at him. "What?" slightly annoyed, he shot 'Ferre an icy glare then followed the petite girl out of the bakery leaving Combeferre chuckling to himself on his way out.

No matter how strong of an act he puts up, Combeferre was always one to see past it.

* * *

It was a normal working day at the Café Musain, nothing too unusual. Thalia continued to wait tables as the boys did their usual business and customers were in and out of the café.

Courfeyrac tried his luck at a few single girls that came by as Joly explained to Jehan the dangers of pneumonia, Jehan himself stopped listening and started daydreaming, presumably about love, or some other sappy business. Feuilly sketched while Bousset and Combeferre exchanged jokes. Marius started talking about his new found love with Bahorel, who was looking bored, by the way; while his shadow, Eponine, sat near, dealing with heartbreak. Grantaire was obviously drinking as Enjolras sat with his nose buried in his books yet again. _Yep, a very normal day_, Thalia laughed to herself.

"So when's the next rally, chief?" Combeferre asked the curly haired blonde from across the table. It was late into the night and the café was closing; only Les Amis and Thalia, who was clearing tables, were left.

Yes, she knows about the boys' "secret meetings". But she had never seen or heard one before tonight. This will be the first. She warily kept one ear on the group, careful not to be thought eavesdropping.

"Maybe in the next week, we still need the proper preparations for it, though." Enjolras stated without looking up from his book.

"I see. What else do we need?" Bahorel leaned forward as the others straightened up in their seats ready to listen to their leader.

"I already have my speeches prepared. I guess we need banners, signs, flyers; things that'll scream our cause. We need to be heard." Enjolras finally looked up and placed his book aside. Thalia couldn't help but notice the way Enjolras' eyes lit up like fire.

"We need people to know about our cause… what we're fighting for. What _are_ we fighting for?" Enjolras looked around the table with knitted eyebrows waiting for answers.

"No to corruption!"

"Equality!"

"Our rights!"

"The people!"

The boys smiled and pumped their fists in the air with as much passion as their leader. _Their determination is amazing, _Thalia noted in her mind and smiled to herself.

"Hope.." Enjolras bursted out as the Les Amis' laughter and excitement died down.

"Hope.. don't forget it. We fight for hope." The marble man looked at each member of Les Amis and scanned the table as silence fell on them. _Hope_, Thalia repeated in her mind. She suddenly felt a strong pain in her chest. _Hope?_

"Alrighty then, spread the word. Be loud. Hope and shit blabla." Grantaire piped up from under the table.

"Feuilly's got the signs and banners. Combeferre and Courfeyrac are hella good with people. And I can obviously wrap up the whole 'loud' part. So how about we go to a strip club, eh?" Grantaire made his way out from under the table and smiled at the group of boys who looked at him in all seriousness. _Gotta love this bastard._

"I mean it's still a week from now, and preparations are being made! It's Friday night and we just wrapped up Finals at university! Don't tell me we're spending it like this!" He reasoned as he chugged down the remains of his last beer and let out a satisfied burp.

"Plus, I'm out of beer." The boys snickered and looked to Enjolras who was now glaring at the drunkard who could barely keep himself standing up straight.

"Well, while you boys sort that out, I'll be heading home now." Thalia interrupted as she got her beanie hanging on one of the chairs and headed for the door.

"Don't forget to lock up. And if you do decide to go to that strip club, promise me you'd bring monsieur Enjolras with you." She smiled and winked as Enjolras began to turn red again; whether from embarrassment or anger, whichever works.

"Oh we promise, mademoiselle." Grantaire laughed as the others bid their farewells. Thalia waved and went on her way.

"So, how about that strip club, boys?"

* * *

Thalia spent the whole walk home thinking of Les Amis and their cause. No more corruption? Equality? _Hope? _Living in her life, these things seemed like a dream, a far away star; completely unreachable. But if these boys were willing to fight for it, why couldn't she? She spent her days knowing that life was cruel and that there was no such thing as innocence.

But Les Amis de I'ABC had changed that in one night.

There are good people in the world. There are those who fought for people like her, instead of themselves. If these boys fought for her world, then she should too. Starting with herself, starting with her own life.

_I'm leaving the orphanage._


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! hearts hearts hihi**_

_**Sorry this took too long. huhu but I hope you guys aren't mad. :( **_

_**Also, Thanks for the support and love! it keeps me going :)**_

_**Right now, I'm a drinking a beer while writing this because yes.**_

_**ANYWAY, you should also read my E/E one-shot! If you like tragedies and Eponine/Enjolras pairing hihi **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Les Miserables. But I own Thalia and I have ice cream, so that's something. **_

_**LOVE YA'LL LOTS. **_

* * *

"So how about that strip club, eh?" Grantaire spread his arms as a wide grin began to appear on his face.

"Oh, come on, Grantaire, can't you think of anything other than your vices?" Enjolras rolled his eyes at the man as he crossed his arms and looked at the drunkard dead in the eye.

Grantaire mockingly crossed his arms just like Enjolras as he knitted his eyebrows and scrunched up his face as if thinking really hard.

"Well, no." Grantaire shrugged and then laughed along with the other boys who were caught up in sniggers and giggles.

"Figured." The blonde scoffed and looked away, clearly irritated.

"Come on, Enjy. Loosen up! R is right, it's good to go out once in a while, especially after the week we've had." Courfeyrac pat Enjolras on the back. The man looked back at him in shock and disbelief.

"_What?! _You're really siding with this drunkard, who, by the way, could hardly even hear his own voice! I doubt he even knows where he is!" Enjolras threw his hands up and gestured to Grantaire who was now struggling to untangle his fingers from his own dark curly hair.

"God dammit! I should really have my hair straightened at the salon one of these days." Grantaire said to himself as the Amis burst out laughing while Enjolras just rolled his eyes.

"And don't call me _Enjy_." Enjolras pointed a finger at Courfeyrac dangerously.  
"Ooh." Courfeyrac raised both his hands up in a mock surrender.  
"Come on, Enjy! Come to the strip club with us!" Combeferre smiled with a mischievous look in his eyes.  
"Enjy! Enjy! Enjy!" The boys chanted while making noise with the tables and chairs.  
"Nope, nope, nope. You can all go to that sinful place, I'm going home." Enjolras stood up and took his jacket, ready to head out.

"You're coming with us, Enjy! We promised Tals!" Grantaire bent down and drunkenly put his shoes back on.  
Yes, he was barefoot the whole time.

"You can't be serious." He scoffed and looked at every member of Les Amis; but his smile quickly faded into a frown as he noticed how serious the boys actually were.

_Darn it. _

"Les Amis keeps their promises." Combeferre confronted Enjolras with a serious tone and a straight face.

_Oh boy._ Enjolras thought.

Before he could protest any longer, the boys carried him out and on on their way to the Lovely Ladies strip club.

_Thanks, Thalia. Thanks a lot._

* * *

_Thank you_, Thalia thought as she entered the wretched place she called "home."  
If she hadn't met Les Amis de I'ABC, who knows when she would have had the right mind to leave the orphanage.

_Maybe never._

The orphanage was quiet and dark, no sign of anyone awake.

_Good,_ she thought. The children were most likely asleep in the basement, where they usually were; and Moreau could be in his room, doing who knows what. She slowly made her way up the stairs, to her room, which was in the attic.

Stealthily, she passed by Moreau's quarters and heard a different voice coming from inside.  
_Visitors_, she cringed at the thought of Moreau and one of his fellow gang members.

_Darn it, if I were to get caught running away, I wouldn't see the light of day for sure._

Thalia leaned in closer to eavesdrop on their conversation, if one of the Patron Minette had gone all they way here, it must be something important.  
"Nah, Thalia 'asn't come back yet, mate. I reckon tha' whore's 'ad a bizzy day, 'f ya know what I mean?" Moreau chuckled at his own joke and paced around the room.  
"But she better be home soon. I have a proposition for her." _Monteparnasse. _Thlia shuddered as she recognized the voice. _What the fuck is he doing here?_

"You'll ask 'er ta join Patron Minette, eh?"

"Yes." _Me?_

"But what d'ya need 'er for, mate?"

"She's going to be helpful. There's going to be a revolution soon; heard this rumor going around."

"And so?"

"There's a group of school boys. They're heading it." _Shit. They know about Les Amis._

"Where in bloody name duzz Thalia come in then, 'Parnasse?"

"Heard that she was born and raised to be some sort of spy. A killer. Plus, she knows her way around. I'll take 'Ponine in too." _Eponine? Eponine Thernardier?_

"The government is desperate, Moreau. If we find out who these boys are, we hand them over for a bargain. The government wouldn't have a choice other than to set Patron Minette free from the eyes of the law."

_I've got to go. _

Thalia quietly rushed to her room across the hall and quickly packed the few belongings that she had.

_What the fuck_, Thalia thought as her mind was screaming with confusion. Patron Minette. That fucked up, notorious gang of Paris. She would never want anything to do with it, much less, join it. It was an absurd thought, especially considering what they did to her parents.

_No_.

Much worse, the Les Amis de I'ABC is now in danger of falling into the same fate.

Thalia ran out of her room as the adrenaline was now rushing through her veins and her heart thumping against her chest.

She ran back down the hall with feet as light as a fox. She passed by Moreau's room one last time and took a peek through the small crack; she saw Monteparnasse standing in the middle of the room as Moreau sat at his desk. He wore his usual black leather jacket and knee high leather boots. He still wore his aviator shades even though the room was shady enough.

_What a douche. _

"Well, if she won't be arriving soon, I'd better get going. I still have business to do. I'll meet her first thing in the morning. Don't let her leave until I've spoken to her. See you, Moreau"

"See ya, 'Parnasse."

_Shit. Shit. Shit._ Thalia panicked as she heard footsteps inching closer to the door.

Thalia ran down the stairs, crouching low and staying in the shadows as she heard Monteparnasse's boots following her trail. If she heads out the door now, he would see her, no doubt.

_Plan B. Plan B. Shit, what's plan B?!_

She looked around and saw boxes of stolen lamps under the stairs; boxes big enough to hide behind and hardly be seen. The man's footsteps were now getting louder and louder by the second. She ran to the spot behind the boxes and pressed her back against the wall as she began to quiet her breathing.

Thalia waited as Monteparnasse walked towards the big wooden double doors. Just as he was about to turn the knob, he looked back as if sensing something was wrong. Thalia forced herself further along the wall, careful not to make any sudden movements.

_Come on_, leave already.

Monteparnasse shrugged it off and opened the door.

_Fina-fucking-lly._

"'Parnasse! Ye forgot yer knife, mate!" Moreau called over from the top of the stairs. _Darn it._

The tall man sighed and worked his way back up the stairs and into Moreau's room.

_Here's my chance._ Thalia couldn't wait to get out of this place, and if she doesn't do it now, she might never get out at all. _Now, Thalia, NOW._Thalia waited until she could hear his footsteps fade out and immediately darted for the door.

She was finally out.

_That was fucking close_, she thought as she brisk walked down the street into the cold night. The streets were quiet and abandoned. No one's stupid enough to walk the streets of Paris at this time of the night. It has become more dangerous with the crime rate of the city increasing per week. But to her, anywhere is safer than the orphanage right now. _I'm never going back there. Fuck them._

After a few minutes of walking rapidly and looking behind her once in a while to make sure no one was following, she stopped to gasp for air, she hadn't realize she'd been panting the whole time she'd been trying to get away.

_I don't have to deal with that anymore. No more orphanage. No more Moreau. No more beating. No more killing. I'm free._

Her last thought had startled her.

_Free_.

_I'm free!_ She laughed to herself and smiled genuinely as she let the cold night air embrace her. She didn't even care if she had now where to go right now, at least she was far from the orphanage. Far from hell.

_Finally_, she thought.

"Thalia Genevieve, you sneaky little bitch."

_Fuck._

* * *

**_ooh tension. _**

**_If you want to read about Enjolras at the strip club. Then stick around. mwahahahaha :)_**

**_LOVE, _**

**_RED_**


End file.
